Angels in the Garden... Out of the Cold Pt 2
by Arc
Summary: It's a setup for the reunion.


Alert... Alert... The Rescue Rangers and Foxglove Do NOT belong to me... but Apollo and Humphrey do...   
  


Coming out of the Cold   
  


Part 2   
  


By   
  


Alex Croley   
  


Chapter 5   
  


In the Heart of the Garden   
  


It was late at night and he still found himself poking at the burnt embers of what was a warm fire. Searching for something he thought was there, an answer to the questions that had filled his mind. Looking over he could see Humphrey and Foxglove peacefully sleeping in a large Maple tree that sat on the edge of the park. Questions of mysteries unsolved: Mouso, his parents, the links of the past that seemed to tie the trio all together yet having nothing to do with each other. Apollo never believe in 'accidents' in fate, nor did he believe in sealed ones either. He always thought that you were presented with choices always and that one was usually not doomed into being forced into one. With a sigh, he continued to push about the embers, seemingly mesmerized by the dull reddish glow. While he had not shared his thoughts with the others, he had shared the need to find a permanent place to live for the winter.   
  


Not all was lost in his mind, Apollo still was very happy to be close to where he was born. There were small reminders of his young childhood, there was still a market just on the corner near the park. It was run by the same raccoon, still as kind as ever to the people around him. Little children running with their young human companions, playing frisbee, fetch among other games. *I wish I could keep those memories and put them in a bottle.*   
  


His eyes close with the images of laughing with his parents and being so free. *I miss you.* was the last thought that went though Apollo's mind as he drifted off to sleep.   
  


***   
  


Foxglove was always the early riser of the group, whether it was daytime or nighttime. She made sure the camp was safe and secure before leaving to go feed. Gradually, she made her way to where Apollo was sleeping, making sure her bandages were in place. 'I wish he would stop trying to take the whole animal kingdom by himself.', she thought to herself. Satisfied that all was well, Foxglove decided to take care of herself and feed. Foxglove went about foraging for food, carefully concealing herself from plain sight.   
  


After a while she settled down on a tree not too far from Ranger Headquarter. Listening to her echolocation, Foxglove 'heard' her beloved; and for one fleeting moment she felt the urge to swoop from the sky and filling him with kisses. 'It would be so easy,' she thought to herself, then the doubt started to make it's presence felt, 'but would he return that love in return?'   
  


Hiding in the shade she watched as the Rangerplane take off with the whole team. Watching hope, once again fly away, she went back to the encampment. Saddened, but still feeling the afterglow of nabbing bad people and seeing justice win again, Foxglove lightly woke up Humphrey and Apollo.   
  


"Ugh, is it time to get up already?", Apollo protested, "I don't wanna get up now." It was then that his body, having enough of being a punching bag, sent a painful sensation to prove the point. Rolling up into a seated possession, Apollo said, "I think I need to rest today guys. Gaia, did that bruiser give me a workout or what?"   
  


"You went and nearly got yourself killed again, Apollo," Foxglove admonished, "and now your paying for it." Not saying another word she started changing the bandages. Foxglove always 'loved' how Apollo seemed to find new and better ways to mangle his body.   
  


"Congratulations, Mr Thisletoe," Foxglove said after looking the young mouse over, "You have just acquired a nice set of bruised ribs and have strained your wrist something fierce." She gently flopped the arm strap to exaggerate the point.   
  


"So Foxglove, what is the final word?" Humphrey said as he began to fully wake up.   
  


"Apollo isn't going anywhere for at least a day or two." Foxglove said flatly, "And I mean a day or two. Not half a day and then spar."   
  


"I understand." Humphrey said settling beside Apollo, "So can we do any exploring today?"   
  


Foxglove was surprised that Humphrey was looking to her for a decision. In the past she would only go along with what Apollo or Humphrey wanted or planned on doing. She was, in a sense, just reacting to what the others wanted to do. "I don't know..." she said hesitantly, "I don't want to let Apollo hurt himself any further by moving when he shouldn't," She tried to stop there; but her heart betrayed her, "and I don't want Dale to know I am here yet."   
  


Humphrey nodded, "Then I'll go get lunch and dinner and be back in a little while. Oh and by the way, Apollo, I am slightly irritated that you tried to take on that Mouso character by yourself." Without another word Humphrey leapt up and flew away. His eyes shown the fear that he had felt that past day.   
  


Apollo, who was fairly embarrassed, stammered to Foxglove, "Lo..look, I'm sorry that I tried to fight that mouse by myself. I guess I let my emotions run amok."   
  


"Yes, you did," Foxglove responded sitting where Humphrey was before, "You get us worried when you do things like that. I halfway die whenever you jump out a tree just to stop some villain, when we could just as easily catch them with a little more teamwork." She began to shrink back into her more diminutive manner, "It makes me wonder, what is it that you are proving when you are doing such scary stunts."   
  


Foxglove, for only a brief moment, saw a flash of anger cross Apollo's eyes. She didn't know if she was overstepping her boundaries, but she reminded herself that they would do and have done the same. Straightening his composure, Apollo let out a breath and said, "I really wish I could tell you Foxglove, but the truth is, I feel like I am having to prove myself over and over again." With a far off look in his eyes, he turned his attention to children running in the park.   
  


"Proving yourself worthy of love and acceptance." Foxglove said almost to herself, "I know what that is like. Desperately wishing that someone would want an unloved orphan."   
  


"For us it would seem," Apollo said softly, "that we are more alike each other than we care to admit."   
  


"At least you can hid your emotions from the rest of the world," Foxglove said sadly, "That takes strength."   
  


Lifting Foxglove's retreating head, Apollo responded, "But, it takes more to show your feelings and be honest about them."   
  


Chapter 6   
  


Old Friends in the Garden   
  


Humphrey was deep in thought when he foraged for food. The elder hummingbird was concerned with Apollo's continued attitude with taking the whole world on his own. Of all of the flaws in Apollo's personality, that one was the most likely to get him an early ticket into Gaia's arms. Humphrey quickly dismissed the thought that Apollo was trying to kill himself; Apollo if anything, was a lover of life itself, taking very little seriously (with the exception of the Garden's enemies). He had watched this young mouse grow up to be a fine gentlemouse and protector of those around him. Apollo was also an avid studier, he picked up on most techniques very quickly, and was able to refine them into his own style. 'So why does he insist on doing such dangerous things?', Humphrey thought to himself.   
  


A shout from below caught the hummingbird's attention. It sounded like a battle cry. One that he had heard all to often before. 'While Foxglove maybe afraid of her past.' Humphrey thought swooping down to where he heard the sound, 'I prefer to relish in it.'   
  


Walking up to the crate he could distinctly hear, "Ahhh, you know Zipper this is the life. Crimefightin' is good but nothing, I mean nothing, compares to a good wedge of Brae."   
  


The fly, Zipper, only hummed in agreement taking a little for himself.   
  


"You know I thought I cured you of that glutton's pursuit long time ago." Humphrey said in a mocking tone. "I guess you can't teach a old cheesehound new tricks."   
  


"Crikey, 'Hopper is that you." Monetary Jack said turning toward the opening of the crate. Upon seeing the hummingbird, Monty ran up and gave his old friend a quick hug, "It's been what..."   
  


"Too many years to let our age show." Humphrey said quickly cutting off Monterey Jack's comment. "What brings you here, last I heard you were still globehopping around the world, looking for the 'perfect wedge'."   
  


"And I heard ya stopped being an 'Angel' a long time ago to run an orphanage." Monterey replied grabbing another wedge and offering it to his friend.   
  


"You never stop being an 'Angel', Monty, you know that." Humphrey said in a dignified manner. "Besides I have a student now and an apt pupil at that."   
  


An annoyed buzz made it's way to Monterey's ears, "Crikey, where are me manners, Humphrey this is Zipper one of me mates. Zip this is my old pal, Humphrey Castlehopper, one of the best fencers of all time. There wasn't anyone who could best him in a sword fight."   
  


"Please Monty, a little modesty please." Humphrey said a little embarrassed, "I have been know to swash a few buckles in my time but..."   
  


This time it was Monty's turn to interrupt, "Ha! Swash a 'FEW' buckles, remind me to tell you about the time that good old Humphrey here took on a sword fish and won." Zipper looked at Humphrey throughly impressed.   
  


"Now Monty, you know if Geesaw hadn't rigged up a sword for me I would have not beaten the Great Python." Humphrey said pointy.   
  


Monterey Jack just smiled at the memory, "Too right, and a walloping you gave him. You know it's been awhile but maybe we can go out on the town tonight. Paint it yellow with Cheese."   
  


"I'd love to Monty. But I have to find a place for me and my friends stay for the winter." This caught Monty's attention as Humphrey continued, "Besides one of them is injured and we really don't want to move him until he is feeling better."   
  


"Welp I guess it was a good thing you found me then mate," Monterey said with a big smile. "I can get Gadget to rig a hoist on the Rangerplane and bring him to over to our place. I'm sure she'd love to see ya again."   
  


"So Gadget took up her father's legacy.", Humphrey said with pride momentarily forgetting the slip, "I'm glad that she did."   
  


"Sure, hey Zip why don't you go back and get the rest of the Rangers to help his friend." Monterey asked. Zipper saluted and left for the Ranger Headquarters before Humphrey could begin to protest.   
  


"You know I don't mean to inconvenience you Monty." Humphrey said worried about the mess that he had just created. "But, since you have, I need to tell you something."   
  


"Sure thing pally," Monterey said keeping his smile. "You know we've been though a lot. Not much you can say that will surprise me."   
  


"You'd better sit down, old cheese.", Humphrey said letting his worried feeling fill his voice. "As you know, 'Angels' are an organization to protect nature and all that it provides. We also pick our members by the fact that they have no ties to their past life. Mostly, we are made of orphans and runaways."   
  


"Sure, Humphrey, I knew that about you a little while after we met", Monterey Jack said trying to get where this was leading. "I know that you also help protect littles especially, human or animal. And a bonzer of a job of it to."   
  


"Thank you Monty, you know that the invitation was still extended out to you too." Humphrey said, the mouse nodded in response, "Well, one of my newest 'angels', is a young bat we met about two years ago. She was highly distraught and very much alone. So, Apollo (my pupil) and I took her in and helped her find a purpose in her life again."   
  


This was sounding familiar to Monty but he couldn't make the connection yet, "That was right kind of you 'Hopper. I bet she her training is going well too, um, she does know doesn't she?"   
  


"She like Apollo knows about the 'Angels' as a group of animals protecting Gaia's works. However, they don't know, the full extent of it's membership." Humphrey replied, he was feeling uncomfortable by degrees.   
  


"Crikey, I bet the little nippers would have a heart attack when they do." Monty said trying to figure out why this was going to effect him drastically, "So why the tale, what does this have to do with me?"   
  


"It doesn't have anything to do with you, at least not directly." Humphrey was starting not to like how this was going to come out, "She was at the end of the rope... she was, well she had just had her heart broken."   
  


*Two years ago... Heartbroken...* The eyes lit up in Monterey Jack's eyes, this was a surprise, "You aren't meaning..."   
  


With a heavy sigh, Humphrey admitted, "Yes my friend, the young bat is Foxglove."   
  


For once Monterey had nothing to say, what could you say to something like that. Instead the next sound came from outside of the crate, "Monty, Zipper said that you needed me for an emergency... Gosh Monty are you ok?"   
  


Monterey only looked at Gadget oddly and looked at Humphrey. Gadget, turned to Humphrey and almost immediately, "Gollllyy, is that you Uncle Hummer."   
  


"Yes dearheart it's me," Humphrey said sadly, "This wasn't exactly the reunion I had in mind. You have grown up so lovely and so smart, just like your mom and dad."   
  


Gadget blushed at the comment, nobody usually put both of those two qualities together. Then, snapping back into what Zipper had told her, "So what's the emergency?"   
  


"Gadget luv, there is something that we need to talk about," Monterey Jack said walking toward the Rangerplane, "But, I'll explain on the way to helping Humphrey's injured friend."   
  


Chapter 7   
  


Coming Together in the Garden   
  


"So what was it that had you so spooked about Mouso?", Foxglove said, trying to change the subject away from personal emotions, "I mean it was like he knew you from somewhere."   
  


Apollo pondered on the question for a moment, racking his brain to see who could resemble that person. When nothing came to mind he finally spoke, "He knew my name...and I could not remember either you or Hmmvy calling out my name. I can not think of where it was I met Mouso, if I actually did..."   
  


"So he knew you but you didn't know him?" Foxglove said a little scared at the prospect of being hunted by that... monster.   
  


"Yeah, I guess," Apollo responded, his brain had switched tracks and started working on the battle yesterday, "I think it had to do with just me though."   
  


"Just you?" Foxglove seemed to relax a bit from that comment.   
  


"He directly challenged me, singling me out even when you guys tried to help me." Apollo explained, "He directed almost all of his concentration on me. I think I am what he is looking for. But why?"   
  


"You have helped a lot of people and made a lot of enemies in doing so it stands to reason you could have been hunted." Foxglove said.   
  


Confusion set into Apollo's mind, "No... maybe... I don't know. All I do know is that he was here. In this city, maybe waiting for me. He seemed to have been hired by that Capone creep, so he must have been in the city longer than us." Apollo hated having only half a puzzle in front of him. It was something he couldn't just knock out with one blow... and that scared him a little. Sure he would battle Mouso without a second thought, but the reasons of the fight eluded Apollo. He really wished that Humphrey was here to help him with this mystery.   
  


"And he didn't take the opportunity to hurt you after he blinded you." Foxglove said after a bit of pondering. "Nor did he attack me when I tried to get to you. What if it was a test?"   
  


The thought blind-sided Apollo, "Measuring me... I don't know... maybe..." Suddenly, he realized that the help he needed was coming from Foxglove, "Hey, when did you start becoming a detective?"   
  


"Why from good ole Humphrey's teachings, of course." Foxglove giggled, "I was listening to your adventures before you met me and he decided to teach me in the 'art' of deduction. I've been learning for about six moons now."   
  


"I'm surprised he finds the time to do anything after I wear him down from practice." Apollo said sarcastically.   
  


"Umm... actually it was after *you* fell asleep, when you two were done sparring." She responded, "And he would always start out by saying like: (Imitating Humphrey's voice) 'Bah, that young whippersnapper doesn't know the meaning of the word, endurance' and he would start in on one of your adventures."   
  


'Oh, I'll show HIM endurance', Apollo thought to himself twisting his smile a little. But he said, "Of course you'd..."   
  


Apollo's thoughts were interrupted by a low churning sound coming from the air. Looking up to the sky he could see two flying figures coming toward them. He didn't even have to motion for Foxglove, watching the bat fly up to a nearby branch. After she used her echolocation, Foxglove's eyes went wide and she fled behind the huge maple tree.   
  


Seeing this, Apollo instinctively grabbed his needle sword. He didn't like the odds one bit. Between his bad wrist and bruised ribs Apollo was very slow in getting up at all. But if it was a fight the people wanted, then he would certainly give them a run for their money.   
  


Focusing on the flying objects he could see one that was all to familiar. 'Humphrey', he exhaled, sheathing his sword. He was about to call out to Foxglove when he saw the emblem on the other object, the plane he saw earlier in the week. 'RR' he went from annoyance to irritated as he realized the initials, 'Rescue Rangers'.   
  


"Have you lost what's left of your mind!" Apollo shouted, limping up to where Humphrey and the Ranger plane landed.   
  


"I'm sorry..." Humphrey said tiredly, "I wasn't... I mean I didn't...", he began, but, gave up as he could already see Apollo's temper had reached it's limit.   
  


"Golly, that looks like painful." Gadget said jumping out of the plane. Monterey had already walked out of the plane and made a beeline toward the maple tree.   
  


"No kidding", Apollo said, giving Gadget a withering gaze. Then, he looked toward the elder hummingbird, "Well, spit it out."   
  


Focusing his concentration on his friend, Humphrey explained, "Your injured, and I am taking responsibility for that even if you don't."   
  


"But, SHE'S doing a good enough job." Apollo said still more than a little mad.   
  


"Foxglove, is doing a fine job. But we have a temporary place to stay as well as a long overdue reunion." Humphrey answered, becoming a little annoyed at the way he spoke to his 'niece'.   
  


"Senility must be setting in, because, I distinctly heard her say that she didn't want to be found." Apollo retorted angrily.   
  


"And if you had not done such a boneheaded stunt I would not have had to take such a drastic measure in the first place." Humphrey shouted. 'Calm yourself', Humphrey thought trying to regain his composure. "I was unaware that an old friend of mine was a member of the Rescue Rangers."   
  


This seemed to calm Apollo down a bit, he knew that Humphrey would never lie to him. Biting his anger back he said, "Ok, fine, the damage is done, I'll start getting packed up." He limped passed Gadget, who, still struck speechless by the raw anger seething from Apollo.   
  


"Forgive his harshness dear," Humphrey said in a whisper, "He is very protective of his friends and I fear that his anger's will be focused on us for a little while."   
  


"Gosh, why would he protect Foxglove from us?" Gadget said recovering. 

She'd seen the others angry before, but not filled with this much resentment.   
  


"I'm afraid that, like Foxglove, Apollo has been alone for most of his life", Humphrey continued. "He sees Foxglove as a sister and therefore family. I'm afraid that he also sees the Rescue Rangers as a threat to her."   
  


"I can understand that", Gadget replied, knowing that somehow she would react the same for her 'family'.   
  


Monterey had yelled for Foxglove for a few moments, but couldn't get an answer from her. Zipper was about to fly up to the tree to look when Apollo approached. Still angry Apollo said, "Your not going to get her down unless she wants to; and she isn't going to be found unless she wants to, either."   
  


"Right," Monterey said walking up to the tree, "Then, good old Monterey Jack will just have to go up and get her."   
  


"No..." Apollo said in a low voice, "'Good old Monterey Jack' is going to back off and let me get her down myself." Not waiting for an answer Apollo limped around the tree. After seeing a familiar patch of pink Apollo shouted, "Come on down, Foxglove. I don't think that they are here to hurt you."   
  


Apollo waited for a few moments watching Foxglove look down, eyes filled with fear. Shifting his weight to his good leg he continued, "Please, don't make me have to come up there and get you myself... cause you know I will."   
  


Foxglove shifted uncomfortably as she descended to the ground. "Will you stay with me?"   
  


"Of course I will," Apollo said, "and if they try anything funny; we'll be out of there like a bat out of..."   
  


"DON'T say that," Foxglove said as she begun to walk back to the Ranger plane.   
  


There was an awkward silence walking back. Apollo was studying Monterey and Gadget, trying to gauge how much a threat they would be if he did have to fight his way out. Humphrey, on the other hand, was trying to think of a way to apologize to Foxglove; as well as find away to cool Apollo off. Foxglove, in a world by herself, was trying to squash all the doubt in her mind; and hoping that Apollo would not fly off the handle trying to protect her. Monterey only shook his head, he hoped that Dale would, for once, think about what he wanted to say, and that it lead back down the road to love.   
  


Gadget, who was actually happy that Foxglove had been found, couldn't take her eyes off of Apollo. Even injured he had a prideful stride, and a determined look in his eye; and above all he had NOT gone completely gaga over meeting her. This annoyed her and delighted her at the same time. Starting up the plane, she made sure that everyone was secure. Monty, as usual, seemed to be relaxed with Zipper on his shoulder. 'Nothing phases him,' Gadget thought flying back to Ranger Headquarters. 

Flying off to the side Foxglove glided beside Humphrey and asked in a small voice, "Why?"   
  


The elder hummingbird looked to the younger bat, "There was two reasons for this: the first is because Apollo is injured and the nights are getting colder, and I was concerned that his injuries would not fair with the weather; secondly, and most importantly, because, I wanted to see you happy." Humphrey said stopping in midair, "I want to see you smile and laugh and heal. You are turning out to be a fine healer and an even finer 'Angel'... *sigh* and I wanted you to go on with your life if this didn't work out. If it means anything I am sorry, had I know that one of my old friends was a Rescue Ranger, I would not have approached him the way I did."   
  


"What if I don't want to do this?" Foxglove asked sadly. It was a rhetorical question at that but one she wanted to hear the answer to.   
  


"Then you would grab Apollo out of the plane and we would abruptly leave." Humphrey said without hesitation. Although, he was slightly scared that she would take that option, he was not about to make her do something she absolutely did not want to do.   
  


Foxglove considered that option for a moment. She did want to see Dale again, but was this too soon. Laughing a bit, Foxglove thought bitterly, 'Is it two years too late?' "Ok, Humphrey... I guess that now would be a good time as ever to find out." With that Foxglove flew away with Humphrey in tow.   
  
  
  


Chapter 8   
  


Closer to the Garden   
  


Dale was confused. Not that it was unusual, that Dale was in that condition, but the circumstances were slightly different. He and Chip had just returned from police Headquarters to see if there were any cases that demanded their special attention. Not seeing anything unusual they decided to take the afternoon off, or rather Dale decided to take the afternoon off and Chip had given up pursuing otherwise.   
  


They had returned to the park via mass transit, when Dale decided to go watch the humans play frisbee. Just as he was about to settle down when a young mouse ran up and hugged him. The little boy seemed hysterical when his mother walked up and gently coaxed the child to let go.   
  


"Gosh what was that for?" Dale asked.   
  


"Oh, Philippe was just wanting to thank you for helping us with that awful Rat Capone." The mother responded. She was slightly surprised with the reaction of the chipmunk. But she dismissed it as experience of the job the Rescue Rangers do in the city.   
  


"Rat Capone?!?" Dale yelped. He hadn't heard anything from the villain since last year. If he was back, then Dale needed to tell Chip and the rest of the Rangers.   
  


"Yes, he was forcing our town to pay him protection money." The mother replied, a little confused with the response. If she knew any better, she would have suspected that he didn't know what he was talking about.   
  


"Wait here then and I'll get the others. If Capone's back we'll handle him." Dale said getting ready to leave but the mother shook her head.   
  


"But you already stopped him." she said with a bit of annoyance, "We were just wanting to thank you for your kindness."   
  


"Your welcome, ma'am," Dale said, now throughly confused. Did the Rangers go on a mission without him? That didn't make sense to him, he was with them at a picnic, yesterday. He had not heard anything from Chip about this, during breakfast. Why wouldn't they tell him if they did?   
  


Wandering back to Ranger HQ, he noticed that the Ranger plane was gone. Maybe they DID go on a mission without him. Running up to the door, Dale saw Chip watching TV. Without a word Dale walked up and bonked Chip on the head.   
  


"What did you that for, you dummy." Chip said glaring at Dale.   
  


"You guys left me behind on a case," Dale said glaring back at Chip.   
  


Chip looked slightly confused, "What are you talking about this time Dale?"   
  


"Rat Capone was in the city, but none of you told me about it." Dale said irritated that Chip was trying to deny it.   
  


"Oh brother," was all that Chip said rolling his eyes, "Look Dale, we haven't seen or heard from Rat Capone for a year. So just what in the world are you talking about?"   
  


Dale explained what had just happened in the park. Chip scratched his chin, giving that 'stare' to Dale. After a moment of thought Chip bonked Dale on the head.   
  


"Whatja do that for?" Dale said angrily.   
  


"Dale did it ever occur to you that she may have mistaken us for another group?" Chip replied, as he walked back to the sofa.   
  


"No, she said that we were the one's that helped her and her town." Dale said, letting his temper cool a bit.   
  


"We were at a picnic yesterday Dale." Chip said, also calming down. Now that he had gotten Dale's brains working again, perhaps they would get someplace. "And we were all here last night, so it couldn't have been us that helped them." Then a thought struck Chip, "What if those 'Rangers', were impersonating us?"   
  


"But, that's silly, why would anyone want to impersonate us doing good things?" Dale said defiantly, sitting near Chip on the other end.   
  


This time Dale's question made sense.   
  


TBC   
  


Part 3   
  


Dale and Foxglove are reunited at last, as the Angels continue to look for a place to live.   
  



End file.
